Poisoned Sacrifice
by KuroyoruX09
Summary: When Shizuo and Izaya are kidnapped and they have a shot at getting free. But the problem is; only one can leave and the other…must die. (T for language and a graphical fight)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I**_

"Get up," a gruff voice called out. Izaya looked around wearily. It was one of the kidnappers. Yes, yes. Izaya Orihara had been kidnapped but not alone.

"You, too." He said, poking the next man with the long blade he was holding. He didn't move.

"I said, MOVE," he repeated, threatening to drive the blade into the body. No reaction.

"Shizu-chan. I would advise getting up. You have to get back to Kasuka don't you?"

Yup…that was Shizuo Heiwajima. The two had been kidnapped about a week ago. They kept them under extreme conditions and they both could barely move. No food, one cup of water a day no bigger than Izaya's hand to keep them alive, and they had drugged them up, Shizuo more than Izaya to subdue his strength.

The mention of his little brother willed the bodyguard enough to struggle up. The lackey steered the captives to his boss.

"Listen here," the 'big boss' said slowly. "We only need one of you. The other is going to die." Both tensed.

"Now, Zen, bring them," he called to the back of the room.

Out of the shadows emerged a man holding two cups.

"One has water. The other is water laced with poison. That person will be the sacrifice. Now drink," he commanded.

Stumbling over to the man, Shizuo snatched up a random drink.

"Let me see that one Shizu-chan."

"Why? You'll just take it for yourself and leave me to die," he snarled.

"No. you still have more strength than me so just let me see it," he directed.

"Fine, louse." The blonde handed the liquid over.

Taking a glance at it and smelling it for poisonous contents, he smiled bitterly.

"Now give it ba-" he ceased his speech when Izaya chugged the thing whole.

"What the fuck, bastard," he shouted.

The boss spoke.

"Drink the other one now or I'm going to shoot you."

Reluctantly, he took the other one and sipped it slowly, preparing himself for the fact that this would hurt as well as that he would die.

Nothing happened. Why was that?

He stole a glance at Izaya and gasped. The raven held his stomach and his eyes were closed in pain. He gasped over and over. The raven found it hard to breathe.

Then Shizuo realized what happened. _Shizuo had picked the poison and Izaya drank it knowing he would die._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

Burning, scorching, and suffocating. Izaya couldn't hold back the cry that lingered on his lips. He cried out, collapsing on the floor.

Shizuo was stunned. Why did he do that? He knew it was poisoned…he knew.

"Izaya! Why did you do that?" he yelled.

'Huff' "Because…baka Shizu-chan…'cough'…you have a family. Kasuka is waiting for you...'nnnh'…and I have…no one. Everyone…just…'agh'…hates me. They would…'gasp'…rejoice at your…arrival." He struggled to relay. The raven coughed up blood. His eyes glazed over.

Izaya smiled sickly, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. "Sorry…you weren't the one who had the chance to kill me."

Izaya closed his beautiful crimson eyes and the smile Shizuo…loved so much…disappeared.

The blonde sucked his breath in and stared at the still form of the raven. He wanted him to die…right? Why the hell did it fucking hurt _so damn much?_ They had talked to keep each other alive but this…? It was too much. Did the conversations he had with Izaya change Shizuo that much? He fell to the floor, landing on his knees. He reached over and ever so gently shook him by the shoulder.

"Oi, Izaya. You're lying right?" There was no movement. "Izaya! IZAYA GET THE FUCK UP!" he roared, shaking him furiously. More blood just flowed from his mouth, forming a small burgundy puddle. Some of it seeped into Izaya's favorite jacket.

A string of silence passed though the others. It was almost like they knew what was coming.

"Ha! Serves him right. Worthless shit. Well that takes care of that. Take him back to the cage." The boss commanded.

Rage. That's all that passed though the bartender. Pure, crystal clear rage.

"You…bastards…" he said slowly. "You bastards…"

"What? Sad your fucking little boyfriend died?" the lackey closest to him mocked. The others shot him warning looks but said nothing. _Sick_ smiles were on their faces, grinning at their feat.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARDS," he snapped. Snatching up the smart-alek underling, he flung him into five other guys, making them slam into the back wall and shattering it.

Others charged with bats and knives but with enough experience with Izaya, he knew they weren't as swift as him. Lifting a cargo box, he chucked it. It crashed into them all causing them to fall into unconsciousness. They all bled heavily, making the scene seem like it was on a deep red colored glass floor.

He turned to the boss. He gave a rouge flash of his teeth and said, "Seems your drug stopped working, now didn't it?"

The panicked man pointed a gun at the ex-bartender. "I-I'll shoot! Don't come any closer!" he warned.

Shizuo inched closer. "D-don't I'm warning you!" he shrieked.

He advanced even more and the gun popped with a resounding _'bang.'_

Luckily, since he was so frazzled, he missed the shot, having it ricochet off a metal pole.

Shizuo reached the man and clutched him by the collar. "Die, you little shit."

That was the last thing that man ever heard.

The blonde rushed to the limp brunette and lifted him up bridal style.

"Stupid flea," he said rushing to Shinra.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III**_

"SHINRA!" Shizuo yelled on the top of his lungs.

"Shizuo! There you are. I was worried whe-"

"Not now. Izaya took poison in my place. Fix him!" he said out of breath. He had run ten miles to get to the underground doctor's place.

Not getting why he was so worried about him, he just complied. Shinra shut the door with the raven inside.

He sat on the couch, catching his breath. Celty walked up.

_[Where were you?] _she typed.

"Long story short, we were kidnapped"

_[What happened?]_

"Izaya took the poison from me and drank it so I could get out and go home…"

_[Shinra's a good doctor. It'll be alright.]_

"I hope you're right, Celty."

Shinra stalked out half and hour later.

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah. That was powerful poison. I gave him antibiotics to fight it. He's just sleeping now."

A sigh of relief.

"I have to go Shizuo. I trust you won't kill him. Let's go Celty." The two left.

Shizuo walked in the room. A bunch of wires with IV's were hooked onto the raven as well as an oxygen mask. Izaya was pale and the thing the bodyguard missed most about the raven was those eyes and that smile…those crimson eyes that stabbed daggers through his heart and that smile that almost comforted the ex-bartender. Shizuo sat by him.

"Baka…why did you do that…?" he asked softly, burying his face with his hands.

"Isn't it…obvious…Shizu-chan?" a weak voice answered. The ex-bartender's face shot up to be met with a weak raven's smile and crimson eyes smiled with them, shining. They were back. The wonderful things…had returned.

"Izaya!" he exclaimed, hugging the raven. "Why…why? I was so worried…"

"Haha…seems like Shizu-chan loves me, too," he said, his face buried in Shizuo's collarbone.

"I guess I do my raven. Promise me you won't _ever_ do that again."

"My raven, huh? I can live with that…and I promise Shizu-chan. I don't intend on getting kidnapped again," he replied.

A chuckle emitted from Shizuo's worried face. He softly petted Izaya on the head.

"I'll protect you damn flea…always."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! This is my first author's note. I decided to take the advice from ****Lolita Rafane**** and post this. Thank you for all the reviews and all! I read them every morning and die laughing. Like, I laugh so much my mother thinks I've gone insane…again…! I try to update everyday for all my fans~! Thank you! And thank you ****Cookie Addiction**** for making me laugh uncontrollably when I read your reviews! :3 And I also added something extra! xD**

_**Chapter IV**_

_**(Two years later)**_

"Ne, Shizu-chan?" Izaya called from the living room.

"Yes, my raven?" he replied from the kitchen.

The informant traveled to the kitchen and found Shizuo peeling apples.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making an apple pie," he answered.

Izaya frowned a bit and took the apple from the blonde.

"Hey!" Shizuo complained.

Putting the apple down, he hugged Shizuo. The bodyguard happily hugged back, wrapping his arms around his neck and putting his chin on Izaya's head.

"Ne…Shizuo? Do you remember the time we were kidnapped?"

"Yes and I don't want to remember," he said, his comment dripping with acid.

"_Arigato _for that…"

"I should be thanking you…but I could have taken it nonetheless. I have a better immune system than you seeing as I destroy people with vending machines and rip stop signs out of the ground single handedly…"

"It was worth it though…if you had taken it we wouldn't be here…I would never admit it then but now is different. I was really scared…"

'Sigh' "My raven, do I have to repeat it? I will always be with you and I will protect you." Shizuo said.

The bodyguard continued. "Believe it or not, I wanted to die. I was full ready even with Kasuka to worry about. When we talked, I found the will to live, no matter how small it was. It was still there."

They thought back, forgotten conversations returning. They had talked about stuff they did each day, their families, even though Izaya had only himself, why they hate each other, and even random things such as their favorite foods, favorite colors, and who they hated the most besides each other. The thing they chatted over the most was what they were going to do to the kidnappers when the informant and bodyguard got free. They had even made a single-time truce so they could beat the living shit out of them. Though plans had changed because of the poison, Shizuo had upheld his part in injuring the kidnappers severely.

"Yeah…I'm happy we're here now." Izaya said, taking a small piece of the pecan pie Shizuo had baked earlier. "This is good," he complimented, taking another small piece and tossing it into his mouth.

"Really, now?" Shizuo asked, a plan forming in his head. Leaning forward he kissed the raven square on the lips. He bit the smaller male's bottom lip causing him to moan. That was all Shizuo needed. He stuck his tongue in and licked, tasting the brunette as well as the dessert. More moans escaped the informant as the blonde explored Izaya's mouth more. He broke the kiss and leaned back, breathing deeply for air.

Izaya was also fighting for air and Shizuo stroked his neck up to his cheek, causing Izaya to blush. Seeing Izaya blush made the blonde blush.

"I guess you were right. I do make a good pie."


End file.
